


we are all math

by feralgayanddumbassaoyama



Series: Hetalia Pronoun Celebration [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Neopronouns, Spivak Pronouns, argueing about maths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 22:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralgayanddumbassaoyama/pseuds/feralgayanddumbassaoyama
Summary: for pollylittlehigher-littlelower on tumblr, who asked for nyo poland + e/em/eirs





	we are all math

“I’m just saying, if you like math, then you don’t have any rights,” Oliwier said calmly.

Felka fumed. “How dare you!” e said. “Math is beautiful!”

He stared at em as though e had just said the worst thing he could imagine. “Math is disgusting.”

E reeled back in exaggerated offense. “But Oliwier,” e said, lifting a hand to eir chest. “I’m math. Do I not have rights?”

He squinted at em dubiously. “Is that a trick question or something?”

“You’re math too! We’re all math!” Felka was getting worked up now, getting up and pacing the room, waving eir arms everywhere. Oliwier just gave em a look of sheer horror.

Gabriela shoved a pair of earplugs into her ears. She knew from experience that this argument could last for hours.


End file.
